HomeComing
by sherlockfangirl135
Summary: When Leonard McCoys daughter gets murdered, he gets sent to Rehabilitation. There he meets James Kirk, a boy who got caught in a plane crash, and an odd man called spock who has lost all memories. Slowly, the three all help save each other from the bottomless pit of depression. Rating for bad language, adult themes, suicide, eating disorders and depression. MODERN DAY AU.
1. Prolouge

**Hello There! This is an idea I have had now for the past couple of months, but i had other fics to finish, but now I can finally get this down! It will probably be quite long, and I will try to publish every two to three weeks. I will finish this, I swear, as half finished fics are so annoying. Have fun reading. This is a prolouge so it will be short.**

 **Disclaimer- Not mine sadly.**

 **Warnings- Some quite adult themes, including death and murder. Semi bad language.**

 **AU: Present day. Yay!**

McCoy could do nothing. Believe me, he tried to, but his feet were rooted firmly to the mahogany floor, and would not abide to his brains orders. In fact, not one part of his body would move. So, he had to watch, as the life slowly and silently slipped out of his beloved daughters life.

She lay there, eyes closed lightly, as if in a peaceful slumber. But the Doctor knew better. He wished he could move, to go and save her, but the chair he was strapped into said otherwise, there was no chance of getting out.

His wife was standing over Joanna, his little girl, smiling at the unmoving body, as if pleased with her efforts. There was blood over her hands and all over her bear feet. She stroked her daughters hair, and placed a kiss on her daughters slowly paleing forehead, before turning to the writhing doctor.

"Oh Honey, you wont get out of that chair, as much as you try. I do know my stuff." She purred, and she looked expectantly at McCoy. He was, of course, gagged, so only a small muffled scream could be heard. His wife cocked her head and squinted at her husband. "Your quiet, unlike you."

She looked with great temptation at her wet hands, and she brought one up to her lips. In one over reacted move, she licked her daughters blood from it, catching any escaping drops with her tounge. McCoy grimaced.

Normally, being a surgeon, the Doctor was accustomed to blood, guts and gore, but seeing his daughters blood, a joined with the image of his wife, he wanted to throw up. Once again he attempted to yell at his wife that he could still save his baby girl if only she would let him, but all that came out was was a muffled "mmmmmmmmm!".

He drooped his head, having given up, and stared at the lake of blood at his feet. And slowly, ever so slowly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw his daughters rising and falling chest fall to a halt.

XXX

"Repeat! This is not a drill! Plane is going down! Come in, come in! Please! Plane is going down!" Jim Kirk was frantically fiddling with all the possible buttons he could, trying to find a way to land and save his plane. It wasn't working. "Come in! Come in!" He once again yelled into the radio, his brilliant blue eyes flashing with worry. He turned to his co-pilot, Galia, and shook his head. "Prepare for a rough landing, we're going down."

She nodded, and flicked some levers, before starping herself in. Kirk too strapped himself in, and sat back, closing his eyes.

"I think we are going to die." He whispered, barely audible. Galia looked at him and gave a small smile. "Yes Jimmy I believe we are." She looked at him expectantly and didnt even bother to wipe her eyes from the tears streaming down her face. Jim reached out and held her hand and sat back in his chair rapping his spare arm around his stomach. "I still have things I want to do though." He sighed "Places I wanted to visit and people I wanted too meet. Hell I never even met my father." He sadly looked out of he window towards the Atlantic which would soon be his resting place.

Galia shook her head and looked at her friend. "Don't think about the things you haven't done, think about all the amazing things you did! Thats what I am doing." She smiled.

But Jim couldn't. He still felt like someone or something was missing, and he wasn't ready to go just yet.

The plane, it seemed, had other ideas. A loud bang could be heard as the tale dislodged and fell into the water below. "Goodbye Jim." Galia mermered. and she grinned lightly. She was not smiling for long however, as the plane made a sudden plummet. The two friends let out a scream simultaneously, before there was a sudden burst of light, and then both pilots knew no more.

 **By the way, this will continue! I swear. See you soon, feel free to leave reviews!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Just had this chapter ready to go, so I am posting it early. YAY! PLease review and enjoy!**

"Rehabilitation Camp?"

"Yes Doctor. We think it would help. I think it would help. You have been through alot, and I believe that there are some courses that would benefit you." The therapist smiled kindly and twiddled her pen rather annoyingly in her hands.

"But seriously? Rehab? I don't kneed that, courses my ass. I may have been through a lot dammit, but that really isn't necessary." McCoy muttered, and he gripped the handles of the pure white chair he was seated in. "I am afraid you have no choice Doctor. It is either Rehabilitation, or a psychiatric ward. I cant do anything about this Doctor, rules are rules, and your mental state, despite what you would have me believe, is terrible. Surely, as a Doctor, you understand that precautions need to take place?"

McCoys eye brows flew up into his shaggy hair, before joining his eyes and looking down at the floor.

"Ok." He simply muttered. "Send the details over, I want to go back home." He got up out of the chair and took one last look before the all to white room, "Thanks."He stated, trying not to allow any emotions seep through.

The therapist led him to the practise door, before closing the door on him. McCoy stood looking at it too for a second-(That too, was white), before gazing up at the sunny sky. Grumbling all the way to the car about how hot it was, the Doctor contemplated what he should bring. He had already put his house on the market a week ago, so he didn't kneed to worry about that. Once he got out of Camp- if ever- he could get a flat or something, but he would worry about that later. As he reached his car, he sighed.

It was a beautiful car, no doubt about it. The traditional English Rolls Royce was dark blue in color, with white leather seats. It had white walled tires, with sparkling silver wheels, and gleaming door handles. The Doctor unlocked it and put his sunglasses on, before climbing in to his beloved vehicle. He patted the wheel affectionally. "Lets hope that they have a parking lot at rehabilitation, I cant let you go." He smiled softly, before turning up the radio on full blast, and closing the door. The car was a convertible, so the hot Georgian sun beat down on McCoys shoulders. He revved up the engine, and slowly pulled out onto the road.

As he sped along the roads, hair flapping slightly in the wind, McCoy ran over his fate in his head. The therapist was right, he was not well in the head, watching your wife kill your seven year-old daughter did that to you. He wiped his eyes as he drove, and decided to get out of his home town as soonThe as he could. He wanted nothing do do with this place, his wife had ruined the place he once loved, turing it into a goast village. He saw Joanna, his little girl everywhere. But she had been taken from him.

He turned up onto his driveway, and shut of the engine and stereo, before getting out and locking his car. McCoy's house too was grand, it had three floors and an inside heated pool.

He let himself in, and walked straight past the living room, not allowing himself to look at the carpet he had scrubbed so hard in attempt to remove his daughters blood. His attempt had not been successful, the carpet still bore the scarlet stains. He trudged up the winding glass staircase, and into the master bedroom.

Throwing a suitcase on his bed, the Doctor picked out bits of clothing and chucked them in, while not paying any attention at all to his wives dresses that still hung there. After his clothes were done, he carefully laid as many pictures of his deceased daughter in as the suitcase would allow. His I-pad (which contained all of his films, books and music) too went in there and that was it. That suitcase held all that mattered to him anymore. He buckled it up and hugged it tightly to his chest, while staring at the floor.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, before heading back to his car, leaving his case on his bead.

He drove to the hospital, where he worked. McCoy prepared himself for another day.

He still went to work, despite what all the counsellors and doctors said. McCoy believe he had a job, and he had to get on with it. He wanted to help people, so their family didn't have to go through what he did. So he ignored the worried looks that his colleagues gave him, the hushed whispers when he walked by, and the sympathetic smiled he got. But really he hated them all. The lot of them disgusted him, tiptoeing around him like he was about to explode from depression, and infect them.

Once he had got to his office, (he was CMO so he got a big office and a private shower for long shifts) he filed a report saying he had to leave his job for 'health reasons.' Then, rubbing his tired eyes once more, he got to work.

XXX

It was one week later, and McCoy was driving to Tennessee, to the Camp. The back seats were loaded up with cases, as the good doctor had packed food and blankets, incase both were crap at his semi- permanent destination.

He had been traveling for about hours, and he had about 2 left, so in total it wasn't that bad of a journey. One of the good Doctors relatives lived in South Dakota, so this journey was nothing in comparison.

However, he was soon needing leg stretch, and seeing signs for a service station he pulled over. Locking his beloved car, McCoy trudged in, and browsed all the cheap crap that you can find in these places.

It was that moment that McCoy saw the blond haired boy, with the sign labeled 'Tennessee!'. If he hadn't, goodness knows what his time at the camp would amount to, but it would not have been good.

The blond kid looked about 23-25, and he had the bluest eyes McCoy had ever seen. The main thing that caught McCoys face however, was the deep scar that ran from the boys chin to his collarbone. Normally it would have looked menacing on anyone else, but on Blond Hair, the scar seemed to complete his perfect features, almost gracing him with its presence.

McCoy wasn't conscious of how he had walked over to the kid, as he normally wasn't one for hitch-hikers, but there he was, smiling at Blond Hair, and talking to him.

"Tennessee, huh kid? I'm going there, need a ride?" The Doctor questioned. Blond Hairs eyes lit up at once, and he nodded.

"Really? Oh please! You are the first to offer all day, thanks so much." He thrust out a hand, witch also had a scar running down it. "Jim. Jim Kirk." McCoy grinned and shook the hand. "McCoy, Leonard McCoy. Cars in the parking lot outside, you ready to come now?"

Jim nodded and scrambled around, trying to pick up all his stuff, then followed McCoy outside. He gasped when he saw the wonderful classic car. "Oooo! Nice wheels!" The Doctor beamed and nodded. "Put your stuff in the back, I have a lot of crap in there too, so make sure you know where your stuff is." Jim laughed and did as told.

Closing his car door, Leonard started his car, and looked at his new companion. "So why are you going to Tennessee? And you sound more Iowan than Georgian." McCoy questioned while pulling out onto the interstate. "Well, its kinda personal, but I am from Iowa. I got lost. Just slightly, and then some jerk thought it would be funny to drop me off down here. Thank God you came!" McCoy laughed. "Me too. I have nothing left for me in Georgia. Wife took the lot. All I have left is my Bones." This made Jim laugh for a moment, and the Doctor practically bloomed. He hadn't laughed in weeks, let alone make anyone else giggle in such an infectious was as Jim. "Bones huh?"

After half an hour or so of companiable silence, McCoy looked over to his new friend to see him gazing aggressively at the radio, almost willing it to turn on. "Do you want me to put the radio on Kid? I don't mind music as long as I choose it."

Jims eyes lit up and he turned to face Leonard. " Thanks Bones. That would be cool." The doctors eyebrow twitched. "Bones? I guess I have no choice in changing that name."

"Nope. None at all." McCoy scoffed and hit the play button on his stereo, causing the steady beat of The Eagles to start winding its way out of the sound system. "Mmmmmm. Not what I would have picked, a bit old fashioned. But its good." Jim ginned while bobbing his head along to the jazz.

"By the way, I suppose I never thought about it, but where will you be going in Tennessee?" The Doctor agreed with the kid, he never had even thought about it. "Out-skirts of Johnson City- You?" The doctor had to cover his ears with the squeal Jim gave. "Me too!" Jim suddenly turned to face his companion face to face, and studied his face with a great intensity. Leonard frowned. "Kid, stop looking at me like that, Im trying to drive." Jim ignored McCoy's protests and kept staring.

"Are you going to Enterprise Rehabilitation Village?" He whispered, so quietly that the Doctor had to turn down the music. "Yes-Yes. How did you-"

The younger man cut him off. "I'm going too. And before you ask how I knew, you have that look in your eyes, its how I knew that you would take me to Tennessee without any problems. You have the look of hurt and loss in you that only comes from loss of everything." The Doctor nearly crashed his car with the shock of what Jim said. He and Jim screamed simultaneously, before McCoy righted the car. They both looked at each other and after a moments silence started laughing. _"I think Jim Kirk, that there is a lot more to you than what meets the eye."_ The Doctor thought throw-out his laughter.

 **Thanks for reading! This will get more exciting as we go along. Reviews are love!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! Sorry about the delay- this is proving harder to wright than I expected. Many thanks to Amity Panda for their review, and I hope many more come pouring in! Have a good week everyone!**

 **Disclaier- Sadly not mine.**

 **Warnings- mental health issues mentioned.**

"I believe this is it." McCoy nodded while driving up to the barrier gate. A signpost labled 'Enterprise Hospital and Practises.' stood on a little mound of grass, surrounded by plant pots and rocks. Jim wound down his window to talk to the man at the barrier.

"Hello, um, Leonard McCoy and James Kirk signing in for, um-" The security guard stopped Jim short, and after checking his checklist pointed down a long road. "Strait down there, then left. Go to reception, they can sign you in."

Jim smiled his thanks, and wound the window back up. He looked across at his new friend, and sighed. "I don't think Im ready for this. Bones? Im not." The doctor looked across to his worried counterpart, and patted his knee reassuringly. "Me neither kid, but yet here we are. We can do this. We have to, before..." He did not kneed to finish his sentence, nor did he want to. Jim simply nodded, and sunk back into his seat, face down.

Once parked up, both men climbed out and looked up at their new home. It was a large white building, with four stories at least. The roof looked more like that of a small castle than a hospital, with little spires pocking out of the dark tiled spires. McCoy deduced that this building must have been an old stately home, now converted into the modern day hospital for the ill minded.

Both men hoisted their bags onto their backs and left McCoys car. Trudging up to the entrance, they shared a worried look, and pushed open the glass door.

The inside was much like an ordinary hospital, with white walls, blue seats, and the odd plot-plant here and there. They slowly walked to a long curved desk, which was also white. McCoy was starting to think that he didn't like white, it was used to separate the clear minded from people, well, people like him.

Behind this desk stood a girl in a white dress, with long, dead straight, dark hair. He badge simply read 'N. Uhura.'

"How can I help you two?" She sung, her voice alight with happiness. McCoy fought the urge to groan. Jim gestured to McCoy to go first.

"Dr Leonard McCoy signing in." He said flatly. Uhura nodded once and after scrolling through her computer a couple of times, nodded again. "Yes, you are on the system. Ok, first off, we have a sort of uniform here, there are three colors to choose from. Red, gold and blue."

"Blue please." McCoy shrugged.

"Ok, and would you like to share a dorm or not?" This had McCoy wondering. Normally he would say no, but for some odd reason he was inquisitive. "Who it be with?" He pondered.

"Whoever next checks in,." She eyed Kirk, who was giving a massive thumbs up and waving. "Yes, ok, fine." He shook his head, wondering what he was getting into.

"Great, collect your uniform, and once your friend has checked in, follow me." McCoy took one look at his shared room, and sniffed disapprovingly. It was certainly not up to his standards, with a dark oak floor, and a pathetic plastic table pushed up against the wall. It was more of a bedsit than an apartment, with only two offset rooms - those being the bedroom (Much to McCoy's dismay, the two double beds in which he and his friend would be sleeping were in the same room) and the bathroom. Jim however, was very excited by their little shared space, claiming it to be 'the best room EVER!'

"Really Jim, I would hardly call it that. Its, well, its pathetic." McCoy sighed, while dumping his bags on his bed. The kid just sighed and pulled his golden jumper over his bond head, while chucking stuff out of his suitcase.

"So why are you here?" The question through the doctor off completely, and he did a massive double take, spitting out his gum.

"What?!" He spluttered.

"Why are you here Bones? Nothing good could have happened."

McCoy sighed and sat down on his bed. He may as well tell Jim, after all, the kid was going to find out soon enough.

"Well,..." Jim came and sit next to him, and smiled kindly "My wife strapped me to a chair, and killed my daughter in front of me, I could do nothing! I still see it whenever I close my eyes. Her dead body draped on the floor..." Jim muffled a gasp, and placed his hand on Bones' knee.

"I don't know, I, thats horrible." He finally settled on, wishing he had never asked. "Yeah." The doctor muttered absently.

"Why are you here? You must be messed up too."

Jim gave a groan and nodded. "It is only fair I tell you. I used to be a captain in the air-force, and one day, in mid flight, the engines went to pot. Me and my co-pilot went down, and I only just got out. She wasn't so lucky." Pointing to his scar running across his neck, he sighed. "Bits of the plane got stuck in me, they impaled me. I only just survived surgery. I wish- I wish I hadn't. This is no fun." McCoy nodded in agreement, but before he had time to reply, the dinner bell rung.

It was sharp and shrill as it screamed its message, and both men groaned in its presence.

"Jesus Christ! OK, WE GET IT!" Jim moaned, standing up.

"God, thats loud."

The Doctor nodded too, and got up. "A tad unnecessary, i must admit. I wonder what dinner is gunna be." Jim simply shrugged and skipped toward the door, calling something about being hungry.

Leonard was shocked, to say the least, that someone as happy and sunny as Jim was so broken and empty inside. Least of all wishing for death. But, he supposed, everyone hid it differently. McCoy was grumpy, that was how he hid it.

XXX

The mess room was large, very large. There were about ten 10 seater tables, and the room reminded McCoy of school. After a fleeting glance at the meal bring served up, the doctor took a simple banana and sat at a table right at the back of the hall. Being the emptiest he could find, the table only had one person sitting at it.

The man was in his late twenties, or about that. He had a dark brown bowl haircut, with possibly the most horrendous fringe McCoy had ever seen a man wear. He too had chosen a blue sweater, and it contrasted with his pale skin and dark chocolate eyes well. The mysterious man was thin, too thin, but McCoy- being a doctor- knew that if this man ate well, he could have a very good build.

He looked up once at the doctor, and glanced at Jim, who too after surveying the food, had chosen not to eat, and then glanced back down at his soup. "Not even some fruit Jim? You need something." Bones questioned his friend.

Jim shook his head. "Nah. Not hungry. You are sounding like my therapist." McCoy was shocked by this insult, and now knowing to drop the matter, he stared down at the table.

"Hello! Whats your name?" McCoy was shocked to see Jim trying to communicate with the other man at their table, and he grimaced at the thought of more chatting.

The other man, it seemed, was just as shocked to be spoken to, and he looked up. "My name is Spock. What is your name?" Jim beamed at getting an answer, and he replied instantly.

"I'm Jim. This is Leonard." He gestured to the doctor, who refused to meet Spock's eyes.

"Hello Jim and Leonard." That, it seemed, was the end of the conversation, and everyone ate or just sat silently for the rest of the meal.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! How was your week? I was wondering if this is getting boring for anybody- because it seems it to me. If you do not want me to carry on, and for me to start something else, just let me know. Anyway, many thanks to DancingInTheDark83, SparklySpock1479 and MacyWinstar for all your wonderful reviews! Have fun reading.**

 **Disclaimer- sadly not mine.**

 **Warnings- Mental Health issues mentioned.**

Spock, it seemed, was staying in the room next to Jim and Leonard, which- to Jim's smugness- gave him the perfect excuse to try and befriend this obviously socially inept man.

After dinner on that first evening, instead of unpacking, Jim was nocking on the poor mans door, trying to show him a book on mathematics.

"Come on! Open up! I know you are in there. Do you like maths? I do. I have a book on algebraic manipulation. I know you like maths, you had the formula for something written on your arms." McCoy sighed, and looked down at his friend, who was sitting in front of the door, staring at it intently.

"Kid. Has it ever registered that maybe he did doesn't want to talk?" Jim cocked his head in thought. "No."

"Well maybe it should. He will be damaged too Jim, we don't know what happened to him. Leave the poor man alone." And it was at this moment the door clicked open, much to Jim's delight, revealing the man behind it. "You said you had a book on algebraic formula."

Jim beamed at the man, and thrust a book in his face. "Indeed I do Spock!" He pushed past the man, and into his apparent. McCoy simply raised his eyebrow, but followed his blond-haired friend, muttering something about babysitting. Spock closed the door, and Bones could instantly tell the flat was more tidy then theirs. Such a tidiness, it could be bordering on OCD. Knowing this place, it probably was.

"Look! Isnt it a cool book! It was part of my degree, i had to learn all this stuff for my job!" Jim grinned, having sat himself down on the brown couch.

"I agree it does look fascinating." Spock replied. McCoy, not really having any idea what the two were going on about, started to wander around the room, surveying its contents. There were lots of books- so a long term stay then. McCoy wondered what Spock was here for- anorexia maybe? He was delighted to hear Kirk and Spock chatting, deep in conversation about Jim's book. He quietly shuffled over, and sat on the side of the couch. Jim smiled briefly up at him, and affectionately nudged his head into the doctors stomach, before pointing out more equations to his new friend.

If McCoy, in the future, got out of this (and he wasn't sure he would) this would be the moment that he would pin down to the start of his repair. Sitting there, in the warmth of his friend, he felt truly content for the first time in months. Everything else, all the usual whispers and screaming in his head seemed to melt away, and he forgot about the outside world- outside that room. It felt good. Good to be free once again and the doctor savoured the moment, trying to cling onto it. He smiled, and felt his friend smile beneath him too.

 **XXX**

Once finished in Spock's apartment, the two men sleepily trudged into their shared dormitory. To tell the truth, Bones was a tad excited He felt once again like a school boy at university, and grinned at the memories that were about to made. Jim, however was not as subtle with his excitement, and practically bounced around their room, clearly feeling better.

Once finished in the shower, McCoy- still dripping shuffled awkwardly into the cramped room, and let out a low chuckle. Sitting directly in the middle of his bed, Jim sat crosslegged, staring intently at the door from which Leonard had just emerged. He was wearing black pyjamas, with (in hot pink-of course) had the saying "Don't hate me coz I'm pretty" written on them.

"Really Jim?" The doctor grinned, pretending to be unimpressed. The innocent blond however just cocked his head and smirked. "Got a problem Bones?" The doctor shook his head and changed into his sleeping top which Joanna had given him- (reading 'Thats Doctor Dad to you!") along with black shorts. He walked over to his bed and got in, wincing at the texture of the mattress. It was a good thing he didn't plan on being here long- it was not at all to his liking.

Jim too buried under his covers, much like a mole, until there was only a small tuft of golden hair to be seen. The doctor once again smiled.

"Night Bonsey, see you tomorrow!" He yawned, before turning to face the doctor. Leonard smiled one last time at his friend, before turning off the light. Soon, little snores could be heard from both beds, as the two friends had the first decent nights sleep in weeks.

 **XXX**

Leonard McCoy was not a morning person. It was that simple. Never had been, never would be. And this morning was no different.

The faint drizzle of rain could be heard falling outside, and despite the time, both Kirk and McCoy were still fast asleep. Alot can be told from a person by the position they sleep in, and the boys were no different.

Jim was thrown all over the sheets, mouth wide open, dribble all over his pillow. One leg was hanging dangerously close to the edge, while another one of his arms, was rammed in his mouth.

Leonard McCoy however, slept very differently. He was curled up like a hedgehog, dark hair flopping over his eyes, and took up very little space in the grand bed. They could not contrast more if they tried. The haven however, was soon to be disrupted.

The bell for breakfast sounded its cry, and Jim screamed loudly before sitting bolt upright. Leonard however, just let out an inhuman moan, and snuggled further under the duvet. "Don't wanna get upppp..." he groaned.

Jim- still recovering from his fright, rolled out of bed and shuffled towards the shower.

"I want food, so Im getting up." He grinned.

"Coffee." Leonard moaned, and chucked the duvet off himself. He practically crawled to the sink to shave, and squinted at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"How did you sleep Bonsey?" Jim smiled, as he stepped behind the screen to change.

"Not bad actually. Not bad." The doctor contemplated. "You?"

"Good. Bones, can you work this shower?" Much to McCoy's humour, Jim stepped out from behind the screen, with a towel rapped around his hips and a hot pink shower cap. "What is it with you and pink Jim?" Jim put on a mock offended look, and sighed.

"Fashion Bones, fashion." Leonard just laughed.

 **XXX**

Once the friends had spent nearly ten minutes trying to get the shower working- ("Im a doctor damnit- not a plumber!") they changed extremely quickly, and ran down the stairs and into the grand mess room. Breakfast didn't actually look that bad, so Jim and McCoy both got some, and coffee of course. Spock looked up expectantly, and Jim waved. They went and sat down with him,

"You are eating today I see James." Spock nodded at Jim. Jim gushed, and looked down at the floor. "Thats good." Bones, seeing his friends discomfort, changed the subject.

"Well. What do we have to do here. I mean, we must have to go to some classes or something." Spock nodded again. "Yes, there are three main Scott- or better known as Scottie to his patients- deals with suicide attempts and self harm, Dr Sulu deals with addiction- and Dr Pike- Chris to his friends- deals with traumatisation, and post traumatic stress. No-one is assigned to a class, you simply turn up at the one you wish. Jim nodded, and looked over at his friend, who wore a concerned look.

"Bones? What are we going to do?" The Doctor thought, and sniffed. "Im gunna go to Dr Pike, but Jim, you go where you like. No body will judge you- ok?" Jim nodded and gazed out the window, in thaught. "I know Bones. I just cant help but think I am in well over my depth here. What if I can't get fixed?" He whispered in a hush, barely audible. "You will Jim. So will I. This place will fix us- it has to."


	5. Chapter 4

**Well hello everybody! How are you all? Good week?And before you complain yes it has been more than two weeks- sorry I believe today is Anton Yelchins birthday- I still iss him.**

 **Anyways, this ia a bit of a dark chapter, just to warn, but I think its good. Don't worry though, I am only having a little fun with our boys. Remember- reviews are love!**

 **Thanks to Jane Do Re Me and Macy Winstar for their reviews!**

 **Disclaimer- Not mine, sadly**

 **Warnings- Bad language, self harm and suicide mentions, and mild gore and angst.**

In the end, Jim and Bones went to separate classes, though they did not want to. The blonde- haired ball of recklessness that was Kirk joined Dr Scotts class- (along with Spock- McCoy noticed,) and Leonard joined Dr Pikes.

The first thing he noticed about the room the class was being held in was its similarity to that of a classroom. There were desks, each with an I pad positioned neatly in the middle of each one, with chairs seated next to them. The walls were white in colour, as was the floor, and just like in the reception, there was a pot plant positioned in the corner.

The room was full, seating about six people, wich McCoy was glad about. He saw his empty seat at the back of the class and sat down.

The I pad flashed awake, and a message reading 'welcome.' appeared. "Bloody fancy gadgets..." Bones thought.

"Right, before we start I would like to give a warm welcome to any new faces, and stress that what is said in this room, stays in this room." Dr pike nodded. He had short, but glossy dark hair and bright blue eyes, and just like all the other staff, he was dressed in white overalls- that color McCoy was starting to hate.

A murmur of agreement went round the room, and Dr Pike smiled warmly. "Also, I want you all to know that if you don't want to do any particular exercise or task, don't feel pressured to do so." And with that, the class begun.

It was about half way through the fire alam went off. At first McCoy just assumed it was the normal bell, but after thirty seconds or so, and it was still shrieking, he realized it wasn't.

His first thought was 'Jim!' But that quickly left his mind after he remembered the photographs in his room of his daughter. Yelling loudly, he got up and sprinted out of the room, ignoring Dr Pikes protests, and in the direction of his room.

Thick smoke could be seen twisting and weaving its way down the corridors, and soon Bones found it hard to breath. Gasping, he continued, despite the blasting heat that just kept getting warmer the further he went.

McCoy knew it was stupid, but somehow those pictures meant the world to him, they were all he had left of his little girl, and he wasn't going to let them go.

The smoke was getting thicker, but the corridor was also getting brighter, indicating the upcoming flames. Leonard slowed down, as the lack of oxogen was shocking, but somehow he kept going.

After what felt like forever he arrived at his dorm, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was free from fire- at the moment. He ran to his bed and flicked open his case, before rummaging through like a mad man.

"Where are they? Where the fuck have they gone?" He shrieked, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Bones? Bones come on we have to go!" McCoys head snapped up at the sound of Jim, and he instantly felt better. "Jim! Hello? Im in here!" He yelled over the roar of nearby flames. He stood up slowly, feeling sick with all the smoke, and peered into the corridor.

"I have your photos Bones, don't worry, Now lets get outta here!" Jim said just as he entered the room, and McCoy nearly cried with relief.

"Oh thank God! Are you ok?" He asked, noticing a fair amount of blood dripping down his friends head, but Jim only nodded and batted the doctors hand away.

"Its nothing. Come on Bones we have to." McCoy nodded and made his way to the door.

"No! Bones, crawl, it will stop the smoke from damaging your lungs."

Jim was of course, correct again and McCoy cursed himself for having not thought about that.

Slowly they made their way out of the room and down to the main exit.

It was hard, and every breath Leonard took he felt like his lungs were on fire, and burning up.

After ten or so minutes, however they had made it, and kept ahead of the flames, which were rapidly eating up the rooms and building behind them. The rain still thrummed down outside, but Bones hardly noticed with the promise of fresh air and safety.

Standing up, he coughed loudly, and gasped for air, but after a minute or so, his lungs seemed semi satisfied.

He turned and looked at the building, which was now being worked on by the NYFB, and sighed with relief at being outside. It turns out that the fire wasn't as big as it had felt, and it could be easily managed.

"Doctor McCoy? Are you ok?" Leonard spun around to see Dr Pike, standing about two feet away, with a worried look in his eyes.

"Yes Dr, thank for your concern. I am fine." Pike nodded and walked off, to attend to his not so calm patients.

"Bones?" Jim walked over to Leonard, who smiled.

"I have to go to the ER, my head needs stitches, so I will see you later."

"Jim, wait. What? How did your head get cut in the first place?" McCoy pondered, worriedly.

"During trying to find you, the fire damaged some of the building, and a large beam fell on me. So yeah."

Bones gasped aloud, and shook his head.

"Why the hell did you come looking for me? You could have died!" He sternly said.

Jim simply shrugged.

"I don't really care remember, and besides, you are my friend."

Jim smiled weakly.

"But we have only known each other for 24 hours Jim! 24! And you are already acting stupid! Thats not right! We arnt' even real friends! Just two people who used each other to hide the pain they felt!" Bones knew this was wrong, but fuck it, he had just had a few stressful minutes, and one he had started he couldn't stop.

"What have I done to anger you so? All I did was try to help you!" Jim retorted, confusion clouding his eyes.

"Well you have helped enough. I am sick of you- you little shit! All you want is attention!" Leonard put on a mock Jim impression.

"Ooo, look at me with my suicidal craves and my eating disorders! Pity me!' Well Mr Woe is Me, try loosing your daughter, try watching her bleed to death. I would rather survive a plane crash than that."

The second McCoy said all this he regretted it, but of course it was out and he couldn't take it back.

Jim's pain was visual, and it was horrible to watch. He only let it show for a moment though, before he regained a neutral face. He shook himself slightly, and sniffed.

"Here are your photos Leonard, I hope I haven't been to much of an inconvenience." And with that he pulled the photos out of his back pocket and gave them to McCoy, before strutting over to the ambulance that was talking him to the ER room. Leonard noticed a slight tremor in Jims hands, and glancing down at his own, he saw that he too was shaking.

Turning to face the hospital, Leonard pocketed his photos, and watched as the fire was put out. There was rather alot of damage, but it wouldn't take long to fix.

He was briefly aware of sirens wailing as all the ambulances left, before he fell to the floor. Leonard curled up into a fetus, and placed his hands over his ears. He let out everything he felt in one single scream, and I can tell you, it was the most horrible sound a human can make. That of a boy, trapped inside a mans body, dealing with the torment of reaching the end of his line. This was it for Leonard McCoy, he had finally broken, and this time, it was his own fault.

XXX

Jim dat in the back of the ambulance as it drove to the nearest hospital, staring at the wall. He couldn't feel his face, but he could see the amount of blood gushing from it. No matter.

He at the moment felt nothing. Just a dull, distant ache from his chest, and a mild sense of familiarity. Hadn't he been here before? This feeling was familiar.

As the ambulance swerved around a particularly sharp bend, Jim caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looked terrible. His already permanent scars stood out on unusually pale skin, like hi-lighted words. His face was a mess, there was blood in his hair, his eyes, and it was cascading down his face like Niagara Falls, a very red Niagara Falls. His hair had lost its color, and his eyes had drained all of their blue. He vaguely wondered if this new wound was going to be permanent as well, and add to his Frankensteins Monster look. A part of him panicked, his mother had once told him he was good looking, but that was soon dismissed. He didn't care.

His face was fucked, simple as, just like the rest of him.

He mourned his brief friendship with Doctor McCoy, but he knew that ending it had been for the best. Leonard was right, Jim was an attention seeker, and nothing more. All of the self harm, and smashed mirrors were just an attention starved boy, trying to vent his anger ij any way possible.

"I wish I were dead." Jim whispered under his breath, before blood loss and exhaustion claimed him, and he fell into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone! How are you all- enjoying your time off I hope. Sorry about updating, but I couldn't be bothered to write this till last week, so yeah. I need all your opinions- do I end this happily(ish) or sadly? I cant choose, but I have situations planned for either option, so just let me know. Many thanks to WarriorPrincess19 for her wonderful review.**

 **I need to stress that there will be NO ROMANTIC INVOLVEMENT in this series- as much as I would like to put it in- my speciality is writing angst, so sorry about that. Anyway, lets get on with it!**

 **Disclaimer- not mine.**

 **Warnings- Blood, depression, bad language, angst, slightly gory description.**

Spock was sitting in his dormitory - which luckily hadn't been touched by the fire. He was sitting on his brown armchair, contemphlating the situation yesterday. Unknown to Jim and Leonard, he had witnessed the whole argument, and deep down he was quite distressed by it. Not that he would admit it.

He knew that Leonard had been wrong to voice his opinions to Jim, especially after Jim had put his life in jeopardy, but he still felt pity for the doctor. Since yesterday morning, the doctor had said nothing at all, and not moved from his fetal position on Spock's couch.

"Doctor McCoy you have been lying there for 23.53 hours, I suggest you get up for a sanitary break." He stated. McCoy shook his head. Still no verbal response.

"Doctor McCoy, please. If it comforts you I will help you up." When he got no response, Spock walked over, and put his arms around the doctor, and pulled him up with a huff. McCoy grimaced, and shoved Spock off, able to stand on his own two feet.

"Thankyou, you have been very hospitable Spock. I am going to go outside for a bit, have a walk around." McCoy sniffed, and without waiting for a reply, walked almost too confidently to the door and let himself out.

As soon as the door closed with a click, Spock picked up the phone and dialed reception, letting them know that McCoy was on the move and in an unstable mood.

"Yes, thats correct. No- he hasn't eaten. No, as far as I am aware he has no weapons. Not on him, he may have gone back to his apartment. Yes I will check." After putting the phone back down, Spock ran to the door, and down the corridor to McCoy's room. The door was wide open, and practically beckoning him inside.

This room hadn't been as lucky as Spock's, and was rather ruined. The walls were stained a deep black, and the carpet- or what was left of it had burnt singes in them, and was peeling away at the corners if the room. The furniture had been removed, so all that was left were McCoy's and Jim's damaged cases, dead center in the room.

Cautiously Spock surveyed the room, and after finding nothing,

Strode into the adjoining bathroom. The first thing he noticed was that the shaving knife was gone. Jim, unknown to McCoy or anyone else for that matter, had invited Spock into his room that morning, before the fire, to go over his books.

Once the fire had broken out, Jim had retrieved McCoy's photographs, and the two had legged it out the building. Spock that morning, when looking over the room had noticed the knife, and now was panicking.

No. Panic was an emotion, and emotions were bad. He must remain calm. It could have been lost in the fire. Unlikely though. Spock, upon deciding that McCoy must have it, sprinted down to reception. What he saw halted him in his tracks, and he could only stare, eyes wide.

XXX

He shouldn't have done it. Leonard knew that. Even as he had rammed the knife in (what was her name? Nyota wasn't it? He had never been good with names.) the receptionists chest, he was inwardly screaming at himself to stop. 'But why should I?' He thought, as Nyota's eyes went wide in shock. His wife had killed his daughter, so why shouldn't he be allowed to kill a simple receptionist. Besides, he wasn't killing her as such, more seriously injuring her. He was a doctor wasn't he? He knew what he was doing.

He grabbed his car keys, and making sure that Nyota had a cloth placed over her new injury ("keep the pressure on it, it should slow down the bleeding.") he looked round for a better weapon. This knife simply wouldn't do.

It was then Spock ran in, and after stopping to gaze at the crimson flooded floor with McCoy bent over Nyota.

He wasted no time in letting out a shrill yell for help, and something about an ambulance. McCoy wasn't really paying attention to the words, more Spock's lips as they formed shapes. He wasted no time in bolting out the door, and sprinting over the gravel to his car. Not even bothering to clip his seatbelt in, he started it up, and pulled quikly out of the car park, and along the long road towards the ticket barrier. Clearly on alert, the barrier was barricaded by security guards, who didn't look like they were moving. Keeping his foot placed firmly on the pedal, McCoy thought quickly, and after brief examination, swerved off the road and over the grass, there for bypassing the barrier. Hitting bonnet first into the wooden fence ( Something in the back of his head asked why it was wooden, but McCoy had passed the level of sanity to answer the question logically) he crashed through.

"AGHH!" He yelled as he slid onto the main road, causing the screeching of breaks from other drivers and loud beeps of horns. He mentally patted himself on the back. He had done it! He was out of the hospital! Now all he needed to do was get to Jim's hospital. He couldn't remember if the ambulance staff had mentioned one, so after heading for Johnson City Center, he kept a look out for signs for a ER room.

Knowing the police would be on hos back anyway soon, he kept at a contestant speed of 110 MPH, which was not winning him any favors with the other drivers. One particularly pissed off man in a 1967 black Chevy Impala even had to drive into the other side of the toad to avoid getting hit by McCoy.

Soon signs for the ER center known as the Franklin Woods

Community Emergency Room, and McCoy followed them. If Jim wasn't there, then McCoy didn't know what he would do.

XXX

Jim sat up in his bed, watching the chase on TV. It was on state news, and was being filmed live, to try and help bring attention to the reckless driver, and stop him before any real damage was done.

Of course they wouldn't mention that he was in fact from a rehabilitation hospital, that would only panic people. Soon, it became clear that the car was headed for the ER center, and something inside Jim hoped Bones was coming for Jim. He sighed and took another spoonful of his soup.

He had a heart monitor, so he was once again blessed with that aggravating beep every

second. He did have a drip in, but only one this time, which was a relief at least. Hospitals were familiar to him now, and they were the closest he had to home.

Suddenly a loud squealing of tires turning outside could be heard from outside, along with police sirens soon after. After a bang of a car door, foot steps and heavy breathing, Jim knew that everything would be ok.

He got out of his bed, being careful not to detach his drip, and stood, waiting for his friend.

It was then the door bust open, to reveal a very nervous and stressed looking McCoy. He had blood on his hands, and on his face, but Jim could barely take it all in before Bones let out a wail, and came flying at him. The two embraced each other, and Jim placed his arms around his obviously traumatized friend. Bones started sobbing, and Jim could feel his hospital gown shoulder growing wetter. He buried his nose into his friends warmth, and smiled.

It was not to end well however, for about a minute in to their reunion, the police ran into the room. Dr Pike was among them too, and the two men had to be pulled apart.

"Dr McCoy, I placing you under arrest for extreme traffic violation, breaking various entrances, property damage, and attempted murder. You have a right to remain silent, and anything you say can and will be used in court."

Bones gave a small sob, before turning and facing Jim. "Im sorry Jim. Im sorry. I just had to say sorry. But I have to go now." He cried. Jim started sobbing now as well, but before he could reply, Bones was kicked to the ground, and the handcuffs were snapped on his wrists.

"Be careful!" Dr Pike winced, and he stepped closer.

Jim, still crying, stepped forward and took Leonard's chin in his hand and looked into the doctor's eyes.

"I forgive you Bones. I forgive you." Jim smiled sadly. His eyes, Leonard noticed, were alive and blue, and glistening like melting snow with salted water.

"Thank-." Leonard was cut off by the police officer.

"Alright, sap moment over. Kirk, stand back, this is a highly dangerous man, who's mental state is currently well below what it should be. Don't talk to him."

Jim nodded, not wanting to get his friend in any more trouble and took a step back.

"See you later then Jim- yes?" Bones asked as he was brought to his feet. Jim nodded twice, and turned to face the window as his companion was dragged from the room.

He watched as the police cars loaded up Leonard and drove off, their sirens wailing. Once out of ear shot, he calmly got up and shut the door, before letting out a wail and sliding down it, his head in his hands.

This was all his fault! If he hadn't of angered his friend yesterday then none of this would have happened, and they could be beck in their shared apartment with Spock reading. But no, he just had to fuck things up again. This time wasnt like the others though. It was much more serious. Bones had stabbed someone. For Jim. He had been prepared to kill, and suffer the consequences all just to apologise to his friend.

He tried to calm his breathing but it didn't work, and he was shaking all over. He brought a hand to his face, so he could see it through his teary eyes, and examined it.

Blood was still dripping down it from when he had hugged Bones, which accompanied the violent shakes perfectly.

He did not have long however, before his heart monitor started wailing at his highly raised beats. Jim angrily screamed at it, before ripping it off. This only made matters worse, as with suddenly no pulse to monitor, the machine started screeching even louder, which drew doctors into his room like flies to a lamp.

Once they had seen the state of the blonde haired boy,lying on the floor, shaking and crying, they lifted him up, and placed him back on his bed.

Jim couldn't remember anything after that. Just a long needle, and a painful sensation in his neck. His last thoughts were of his friend alone in a cold cell, alone and crying.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone. Right. I am so so sorry about updating- trust me I feel very guilty. Yet here it is! At last. There will be an epilogue, maybe later. I was going to end it sad, but I didn't have the heart so here we are. I hope you all enjoy it, and once again, sorry for the wait. Thank you! Please remember to review!**

Cold. He was cold- and shirtless. There were smooth slabs of what felt like concrete beineth his body, and he hurt all over. His mind was faded, like fog over a field in late autumn, and his vision was blurred. Holding a hand to his face, the doctor realised it had blood smeared on it and he frowned. Blood? He checked his arms, maybe his marks were bleeding again. That would be no good, other people could see them if they bled. Where was he. Certainly not at home, he would have recognised it.

Slowly, Leonard sat up and groaned, before everything came flooding back like a dam had been broken. His breath was caught in his throat, he had tried to kill someone. He remembered the feel of warm goo on his hands, and the sight of absolute desolate fear in the receptionists eyes. What was her name? He couldn't quite recall. _I tried to kill someone._

 _I tried to kill someone. Kill someone..._

He was a doctor and doctors saved lives, not ended them. _I am a bad doctor,_ he thought. _I should probably tell my manager to fire me._

The clearly mentally unstable man looked around him, and sniffed in disapproval. _This place is filthy. Just like Joanna's bedroom. He sighed and braught his legs up to his chest and hugged them, desperately trying to obtain heat. It didn't work._

 _I_ wonder where Jim is. Probably sitting chatting about Maths with Spock. I am not very good at maths. He probably doesn't want to talk with me. I tried to kill someone, he won't want to talk with someone like me.

He curled up even more and let out what sounded much like a scream, but more animal like than human. Leonard was however, compleatly unconscious of making this sound, and he covered his ears. W _ho is making such a racket? I wish they would be quiet._ The scream only stopped when Leonard screamed a mangled "SHUT UP!" With a curt nodd, he curled back up again.

He stayed like that for a very long time, muttering unfathumable words and crying every now and again. It was about five hours later that a security guard came and told him that someone was going to meet him in the conference room.

"Jim!" The doctor cried, and he struggled to his feet hastily, anxious to see his friend. The security guard led him to the room where family or friends could visit the prisoners. It was a horrible room, with dark grey walls and a stoned floor. There was a metal table placed dead centre in the middle of the room, accompanied by two equally dreary chairs. Suddenly white wasn't such a bad colour compared to this grey.

Leonard sat down, and watched as he was strapped into his chair, (like he was going to hurt Jim) and waited. The restraints hurt, tightening around his arms and legs like teeth. As much as Leonard wanted to see Jim, he wanted out of this room as soon as possible.

Sure enough, Jim was walked in, with two security guards following him. His face visibly brightened at the sight of his friend, and he sat down opposite him. "Jim! You are out of hospital? Are you ok? Did they treat you well?" Leonard exclaimed, worry seeping through his voice like a broken tap dripping.

"I am fine, and they looked after me me as best as they could have. Fee is expensive though."

Leonard sighed and shook his head. "Isn't that a shock?"

"What about you?" Jim questioned, looking at the restraints and Leonard's still bloodied uniform.

"I am treated as I deserve to be." He replied, voice suddenly going stone. Jim's face softened and he smiled weekly.

"It's ok Bones- you don't deserve to be here! You have a mental illness and when you acted you had no control over what you what you were doing. We will get you out."

Leonard laughed maniacally, and shook his head. "Don't make excuses Jim. Accept what happened- I attempted to kill someone. I don't even know if I want to get out." He looked around the room. "Outside has nothing for me anymore. Apart from you, everything I care about is dead or in prison. Even my car has been taken away."

Jim was clearly pained at this, and he leaned forward. "Please don't talk like that Bones. P-please don't. You are going to get out for me, because I need a friend- namely you, and you will not leave me. I do not want to go back to Enterprise without you." Bones simply shrugged at Jim's speech, and inspected the table top closely.

"But what's the God-Damn point Jim? I will always be your friend, but this is where I belong. I don't want to go out there again. The outside world is cruel, and I have had enough of showing my face everyday to people who only want to hurt me and those I love. I can't take much more- and I am safe here. Here people don't care who you are- or what happened to you."

Jim's eyes were welling up with tears, and he ran his hands through his hair.

"But you promised. You promised Bones, that we would get better together. We could have gone and got an apartment together after- we still could! Please Bones, you can't leave me alone. You can't." He whimpered.

Bones sighed, and internally screamed at the restraints that bound him from comforting his broken friend.

"I'm- I'm sorry Jim."

At this one of the security guards looked at his watch and declared that time was up, and he escorted Jim from the room. He looked over his shoulder before he was lead away, and mouthed the word 'please,' then gave a weak smile.

Leonard was removed from restraints, and heftily pushed back to his cell, where he was thrown back onto the floor. It felt like he had never left.

XXX

The court trial was a week later, and Leonard had been scrubbed up and fitted into a black suit. Jim stood proudly next to him in defence, as well as three psychologists, Dr Pike, and believe it or not, Spock. It felt good to be out of his cell and in clean clothes, but Leonard still was dreading the trial.

The psychologists gave a grand speech about depression and another mental illness Leonard couldn't remember studying at university, and how Leonard acted under those illnesses, not his real self.

It was right at the end Jim made his defence speech, and it was impressive to say the least. Jim walked up to the front of the court, and straightened his tie, after coughing. He ran his hands through his hair, a sign Leonard had picked up on as nervousness.

"Good morning everyone. Before I start I want to introduce myself. I am James Kirk, and one month ago I was caught in a plane crash with my friend. She died, and I was fortunate enough to live. I was sent to rehabilitation, to help ease my depression and PTSD.

On my way, it just so happened that one of the people I hitchhiked with stole my money, dropped me off in the completely wrong state, and I was left with my least valuable items and my charm. It was then Dr McCoy picked me up- my saviour if you will- and after much fun listening to his music, we discovered that we were bound for the same place. Since then we became fast friends, and I assure you that he would not attempt to kill anyone when he was of a sound mind."

"OBJECTION!" A call from the opposite podium turned Jim's head.

"Go on..." the judge agreed.

"Thank you your honour." The objecter nodded. Jim sniffed in disgust. What was there to object about his speech?

"Is it not true that in total you only knew this man for 36 hours in total before he tried to kill Miss Uhura."

Leonard grimaced- he knew this would come up. He was shocked to see Jim smile- what could he be smiling about?

"Yes, that is correct. However, within that 24 hours the two of us went through more together than some people do in a ten year relationship. We both got caught in a fire, went to rehab for the first time, and witnessed deaths from others. Not only that, but if you actually read the police report, you would realise the reason Leonard had this breakdown was because he had distressed me."

Leonard beamed at Jim, who smiled back and gave a minuture wave. Sometimes the doctor could easily forget just how sad Jim really was.

The rest of the case flew past, until the jury were sent out to decide. Jim was granted some time with his friend, and as soon as they were alone, they embraced in a warm hug. Leonard burried his nose into Jim's suit. He felt happy that Jim cared so much- even after all he did.

"Thanks Jim- that was a brilliant speech." Leonard whispered. Jim broke away and clapped his friends shoulders.

"It's fine, really. I will get you out of that _horrible_ place." He nodded.

The jury debated for ages, at least two hours in total. But finally they gathered back in the courtroom. It was late evening when they did, and the rain was thrumming down outside.

Jim shifted anxiously on his feet and Leonard was fiddleing with his tie absentmindedly. The judge stood and gazed over the courtroom of people, then coughed to announce her presence. Silence fell.

"After much a debate- the jury has come to a conclusion." She stated, her face not giving anything away.

Leonard was visibly shaking- and it was at this moment he realised a fundamental truth. Up until now he hadn't been sure whether or not he even wanted to get out of the prison, in fact he was certain he wanted to rot there for what was left out here? But now he knew- it was Jim. The possibility of being granted freedom and returning to Enterprise, the idea of moving into a flat. He wanted to be _normal._

For his whole life Leonard had wanted a taste of abnormal, and when he got what he wanted, he did not enjoy it. Jim was the ticket back to his perfect life- yes- he would never again have his little girl- his everything- back, but slowly, that hole was going to close up inside him, until it was just fond memories, and a small twinge of pain.

' _Please set me free, please, please...'_ Leonard prayed, and he closed his eyes, waiting for the answer. It was agrivating.

"Leonard Heratio McCoy, the court has announced you,..."

' _Please, please,"_

 _"_ Not guilty. Congratulations."


End file.
